


Fa La La La Frozen

by peridotlines



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, F/F, Holiday, Holtzbert Secret Santa, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotlines/pseuds/peridotlines
Summary: Erin and Holtz have time to spare and more snow than they know what to do with. Clearly, this calls for a snowman. For the Holtzbert Secret Santa 2017.





	Fa La La La Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DNoctiluca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNoctiluca/gifts).



> This is my gift to DNoctiluca for the Holtzbert Secret Santa 2017. A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you!
> 
> Your writing is some of my favorite in this fandom, so it was an honor to gift you with something. You asked for snow, I hope I've delivered with this fluff fest. :)
> 
> Also a thank you to my lovely beta, D, for your encouragement and for looking this over even in the midst of a post-Christmas cold.

“Wanna build a snowman?”

Erin woke to a hand sliding over her stomach and a warm breath against her ear as Holtz rested her chin on Erin’s shoulder. She snorted into her pillow, her laughter turning into an outraged squeak when Holtz began poke at her ticklish spots.

“You don’t just want to spend the day in bed?” Erin couldn’t keep a bit of her longing at the prospect of this plan out of her voice.

“We’ve got most of tomorrow for that,” Holtz sighed, flopping back to her side of the bed. “And there’s actual snow here, not the pre-slush we left behind in New York.”

“You’ve seen actual snow,” Erin said. “What about the bust at the ski lodge last winter, doesn’t that count?”

“That powdery, manufactured stuff?” Holtz scoffed. “I’m talking _snow_ , like Mother Nature intended.”

Unable to withstand the longing in Holtz’s voice, Erin had to relent. “At least let me get some breakfast first?”

 

They made their way down to the alcove where the inn served breakfast. Holtz carefully chose the largest pancake available and then spent some time artfully arranging scrambled eggs for hair, bacon for the mouth, and some banana and strawberry slices for the nose and eyes before drizzling the entire ensemble in a healthy dose of maple syrup. Erin took a more conservative tack, filling a bowl with oatmeal and topping it with some fruit and then preparing them each a mug of hot chocolate.

“We have to come back here again,” Holtz said, staring down at her plate. “I’m willing to part with my babies for a little while if this is the reward.”

“You should have seen the spread the morning after Prom,” Erin said. “Pancakes, waffles, and French toast, two kinds of sausage, bacon, eggs cooked to order.”

Holtz’s eyes widened at the ever-expanding list, and she chewed quickly before responding. “I thought you said you didn’t go to the prom.”

“We didn’t,” Erin said. “Abby and I crashed the after-party because it just happened to coincide with our survey for paranormal activity. Well, Abby crashed it, and dragged me along with her.”

Holtz grinned before taking another bite, glancing around at the cheerful decor. “This place doesn’t seem like it’s a great candidate for a haunting.”

“It wasn’t.” Erin shrugged and then sighed. “I’m pretty sure the only ghost in this town was the one visiting my bedroom every night for a year.”

“I should have snuck a PKE meter into my bag,” Holtz said. “Then we’d know for sure.”

“Somehow, I doubt the TSA would be up for us flying any of our equipment across the country,” Erin said.

“Who says they’d have to know?” Holtz asked.

“Holtz…”

“Fine, fine,” Holtz held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. “We’ll just have to make our next visit a road trip.”

 

“Where’s the swankiest snowman spot in town?” Holtz asked.

Their boots crunched in the snow as they crossed the small parking lot outside of the inn. Erin was already huddled against the cold, her face obscured by a scarf while Holtz peeked out from under a stocking cap with a freakishly large pom pom.

“Maybe the park down the street?” Erin nodded in the general direction.

“What about your house?” Holtz asked.

“I’m pretty sure my mom wants a pristine front yard more than she wants a snowman,” Erin said.

“We could do our logo,” Holtz said. “It would make a great conversation piece.”

Erin couldn’t hold back a smile as she envisioned her parents jumping through hoops, trying to redirect the conversation from ghost busting and their daughter’s girlfriend to more “appropriate” topics.

“As fun as that sounds… let’s try the park instead,” Erin said.

“I wonder if they know how hard you’re trying for them.” Holtz linked her arm with Erin’s, tugging her down the sidewalk.

“What?” Erin stumbled, head swimming at the mental and physical change in direction.

Holtz kept Erin on her feet, pulling them in the direction of the park, suddenly in a hurry.

“It’s just a side of you I haven’t seen a while,” Holtz said.

“Old habits,” Erin said, rolling her eyes.

“It makes me want to help you relax,” Holtz said. “Half the fun is undoing all your buttons.”

Erin felt her cheeks flush hot against the cold. For a moment, she considered dragging Holtz back to their room; it was a tantalizing idea, indulging in falling apart under Holtz’s hands. But then Erin caught sight of Holtz’s intent expression and reconsidered. They stopped when they reached the edge of an expanse of snow around a small playground. The makings of several forts and the remnants of what appeared to be an epic snowball fight surrounded the play area.

“Over there,” Holtz pointed to a copse of trees far from everything else. “The snow’s not as trampled.”

Holtz let go of Erin’s arm, dashing towards the trees. She was fast at first, but the farther she went, the more of a struggle it seemed to be. In places there would be a hard crust allowing a few easy steps across the surface, in others it was like the snow opened up, trying to swallow her whole.

Erin fought back fits of giddy laughter as she followed in Holtz’s wake, allowing her to blaze the trail to the trees, relieved when they reached solid ground.

“This is the perfect spot,” Holtz said, rubbing her mittened hands together. “Nice and sheltered, let’s get started.”

They took advantage of the sticky snow that had fallen since they’d arrived in town. Holtz engineered a solid base, and then together they paced through the snow, rolling and piling it until they had constructed something resembling their ghost.

Frozen through and out of breath, they stepped back to admire their work.

“Too bad we don’t have any gear for him,” Holtz said. “He really should have a hat or something.”

“Don’t you dare,” Erin said, reaching out to hold the hat to Holtz’s head.

“I’ll see if I can scrounge some stuff up back at the inn, maybe they’ve got a lost and found or something,” Holtz said. “We can dress him up on our way to the party.”

Erin took another appreciative look at the snow ghost and then looked back at Holtz, making note of her rosy cheeks and rather bedraggled appearance.

“Let’s go back,” Erin said. “That bathtub is calling my name.”

Holtz let out an involuntary shiver as she met Erin’s gaze.

 

It was almost dark by the time they returned to their ghost, and in the fading light Erin was surprised to see someone else had already taken it upon themselves to drape a sash emblazoned with golden 2017s across his body and pop a worn top hat onto his head.

Whoever had visited had also left their own small sculpture in front of the ghost, it looked a bit like a headstone on a grave, but instead of a name and dates they’d scratched the words “Who you gonna call?” into the surface.

“Wow, I guess we have some fans,” Holtz said. “Think they know your parents?”

“Maybe the party won’t be so boring after all,” Erin said, crossing her gloved fingers.

Erin pulled out her phone to snap a few pictures for Abby and Patty, and then produced a selfie stick from her coat pocket.

“Come on, I think I can get all of us in at least one,” Erin said, pulling Holtz close.

Erin tried for a few pictures of them together and then caught sight of Holtz’s distracted expression. Erin turned, following her gaze as it settled upon a sprig of mistletoe that had been secured to the top hat. Holtz grinned as she looked from the mistletoe back to Erin.

“I’ll probably get caught up in whatever my mom has planned, and I don’t want to forget,” Erin said, leaning in for a kiss. “Happy New Year.”

Holtz blinked back at Erin with stars in her eyes for a moment before she broke into a grin. “Happy New Year to you too, hot stuff.”


End file.
